Expandable reamers are typically employed for enlarging subterranean boreholes. Conventionally, in drilling oil, gas, and geothermal wells, casing is installed and cemented to prevent the well bore walls from caving into the subterranean borehole while providing requisite shoring for subsequent drilling operation to achieve greater depths. Casing is also conventionally installed to isolate different formations, to prevent cross-flow of formation fluids, and to enable control of formation fluids and pressure as the borehole is drilled. To increase the depth of a previously drilled borehole, new casing is laid within and extended below the previous casing. While adding additional casing allows a borehole to reach greater depths, it has the disadvantage of narrowing the borehole. Narrowing the borehole restricts the diameter of any subsequent sections of the well because the drill bit and any further casing must pass through the existing casing. As reductions in the borehole diameter are undesirable because they limit the production flow rate of oil and gas through the borehole, it is often desirable to enlarge a subterranean borehole to provide a larger borehole diameter for installing additional casing beyond previously installed casing as well as to enable better production flow rates of hydrocarbons through the borehole.
A variety of approaches have been employed for enlarging a borehole diameter. One conventional approach used to enlarge a subterranean borehole includes using eccentric and bi-center bits. For example, an eccentric bit with a laterally extended or enlarged cutting portion is rotated about its axis to produce an enlarged borehole diameter. An example of an eccentric bit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,738, which is assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure. A bi-center bit assembly employs two longitudinally superimposed bit sections with laterally offset axes, which, when rotated, produce an enlarged borehole diameter. An example of a bi-center bit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,223, which is also assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure.
Another conventional approach used to enlarge a subterranean borehole includes employing an extended bottom-hole assembly with a pilot drill bit at the distal end thereof and a reamer assembly some distance above the pilot drill bit. This arrangement permits the use of any conventional rotary drill bit type (e.g., a rock bit or a drag bit), as the pilot bit and the extended nature of the assembly permit greater flexibility when passing through tight spots in the borehole as well as the opportunity to effectively stabilize the pilot drill bit so that the pilot drill bit and the following reamer will traverse the path intended for the borehole. This aspect of an extended bottom-hole assembly is particularly significant in directional drilling. The assignee of the present disclosure has, to this end, designed as reaming structures so called “reamer wings,” which generally comprise a tubular body having a fishing neck with a threaded connection at the top thereof and a tong die surface at the bottom thereof, also with a threaded connection. U.S. Pat. Nos. RE36,817 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,899, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure, disclose reaming structures including reamer wings. The upper midportion of the reamer wing tool includes one or more longitudinally extending blades projecting generally radially outwardly from the tubular body and PDC cutting elements are provided on the blades.
As mentioned above, conventional expandable reamers may be used to enlarge a subterranean borehole and may include blades that are pivotably or hingedly affixed to a tubular body and actuated by way of a piston disposed therein as disclosed by, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,856 to Warren. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,831 to Akesson et al., discloses a conventional borehole opener comprising a body equipped with at least two hole opening having cutting means that may be moved from a position of rest in the body to an active position by exposure to pressure of the drilling fluid flowing through the body. The blades in these reamers are initially retracted to permit the tool to be run through the borehole on a drill string, and, once the tool has passed beyond the end of the casing, the blades are extended so the bore diameter may be increased below the casing.